Happy Feet 0.95: Chapter 9
As Stalin looked around the empty square for Mumble's group, he noticed what appeared to be an old woman in a cloak walking inside Julius' temple. Inside, the old woman took off her cloak, revealing herself to be Marshall and Mumble in disguise. "Quick thinking, Mumble." Marshall said as they admired the statues and candles in the temple. Mumble looked at Marshall regretfully. Judging by the evidence, it seemed that Marshall was responsible for Barry's death. He dare not tell her, nor dare he admit it to himself. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said from behind them. "Stalin!" Marshall said as she jumped around the penguin and took his sword, pointing it at his throat. "Now Anna, listen to me. I can't arrest you in here anyway, cause you're in an elder's temple. Just claim sanctuary and I can't do a thing. After all, I just want to apologize." "For what?" Marshall asked, only for Stalin to trip her up and take the sword back. "That, for instance." "Ugh. You snot-beaked son of a-" "Hey, watch your language. Elder's temple, remember." Stalin interrupted, Marshall quickly getting back on her feet and using a candelabra to defend herself. Stalin was surprised by how fast she could swing her weapon, saying "wow, you fight almost as well as a man." "That's funny, I was going to say the same about you." "Okay, that's hitting a little below the belt, isn't it?" "No, this is." Marshall answered, as she kicked Stalin between the legs, the latter whimpering in pain as he said "oh! Right in the cloaca! Touche. Touche." Marshall helped him to his feet as she said "you know how much it tortures me to help you." "Well, you were going to let your own brother die for a gauntlet, so I see why." As Stalin looked at Marshall, he said "you know, it's been so long now that I...well, I forgot why it had to end in the first place." Marshall hid her small smile. She could clearly see that, although Stalin tried to kill her and her friends many times(and barely coming close most of those times), he was still the charming penguin she met that night in Ice Vegas. Suddenly, a voice said "good work Stalin." as Nortlu entered, followed by Chrysta, Slash and Ivan. "Now, arrest them." Marshall looked at Stalin and said "you tricked us!" "Anna, I swear I didn't know. Claim sanctuary." Stalin whispered, adding "hurry up. He's right there." "I'm waiting Stalin." Chrysta said, Stalin turning and saying "I'm afraid that Anna and Mumble here have claimed sanctuary, this being Julius' temple, so there's really nothing I can do." "Sanctuary? (sigh) I just had to tell you what that meant, didn't I?" Nortlu said angrily, Chrysta having a WTF look on her face as she said "well, why don't you drag those pathetic penguins outside and then arrest them, huh?(long pause) Oh for Guin's sake, I'll do it myself!", before walking over to grab Mumble. Chrysta's actions were interrupted by the loud clanging of Julius' staff, the elder saying you will not harm these penguins in a temple of Guin!, comforting Mumble as he added don't worry Mumble. Many years ago, Reddington learned to understand the sanctity of the temple. Hearing these words made Nortlu boil with rage, Stalin saying "what is he on about?" "(sigh) Let's go." Nortlu said angrily, prompting the others to leave. When no one was looking, Chrysta hid behind a pillar, waiting until Mumble was alone. "Thanks Julius. Also, how did Red learn the sanctity of the temple?" Mumble asked, Julius answering all questions will be answered in good time as he left. Marshall yawned and said "wwweeelll... I'm gonna go check out the stained glass windows. See ya round Mumble." as she left. Mumble was alone when Chrysta sneaked up behind him and grabbed his flippers, whispering in his ear as she said "you think you've outsmarted me, but I'm a patient young woman. And criminals don't do well inside stone walls! And by the way, have you figured out who the spy is yet?" "What spy?!" "The spy that Reddington had to infiltrate Emperor Land. A Chinstrap. Someone who's been there since the beginning." As Mumble struggled to free himself, Chrysta sniffed his quiff-shaped feathers, Mumble whispered "what are you doing?" "I was just imagining a rope around a fluffy little neck of yours." Chrysta said as she seductively wrapped her paw around his Adam's apple, prompting Mumble to kick her in the stomach and release himself, spitefully saying "I know what you were imagining!" "Such a clever little freak. And Reddington thinks it's so typical of penguins like you to "twist the truth and cloud the mind with unholy thoughts". Superstitious moron." Chrysta said as she smiled evilly, before looking around and leaving as she added "well, no matter. You really do have nice taste Mumble. You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it's still a prison none the less. Step one happy foot outside, and you're mine!" before she closed the door behind her. Mumble wondered what she meant by this, before running to the east door and opening it to see Slash with guards as he said "Reddington's orders. Post a guard at every door!", Mumble slamming the door behind him and sulked as he sat down. Marshall looked through the keyhole and said "don't worry Mumble. If Red and Chrysta think they can keep us here, they're wrong!" Don't act rationally, dear boy Julius answered as he, Slink and Bennet lit some candles, before adding You did after all, create quite the stir at the presentation. It would be unwise to arouse Reddington's anger further. "But Master Julius, you saw what they were doing out there, torturing Jools like that!" Mumble said angrily. "Yeah, I know I don't even like Stalin, but even he didn't enjoy it! I thought if one penguin could just stand up to him then..then...(sigh). What do they have against penguins who are different anyway?" There, there, Mumble. But you can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself Julius said as he took Mumble under his flipper, Mumble answering "well, no one out there's gonna help me, that's for sure!" Yes, but you must remember, Mumble, where there is abuse, there will be kindness. In a crowd of darkness, there will always be a flicker of light somewhere. You must look beyond appearances, and that is when you will find the light Julius said as he left. Mary, who was watching the conversation, looked up to the statue. She looked to her left and saw other penguins praying. She sighed and looked back to the statue, about to do something she had never done before. Mary: I don't know if You can hear me Or if You're even there I don't know if You would listen To a simple prayer Yes, I know I'm just an outcast I shouldn't speak to You Still I see Your face and wonder... Were You once an outcast too? Stalin, who was still waiting outside the temple, heard Mary's voice, slowly walking through the door to hear more. Mary: Guin help the outcasts Hungry from birth Show them the mercy They don't find on earth Guin help this people We look to You still Guin help the outcasts Or nobody will Meanwhile, the other praying penguins began to speak their prayers out loud. Penguin 1: I ask for wealth Penguin 2: I ask for fame Penguin 3: I ask for glory to shine on my name Penguin 4: I ask for love I can possess Penguins 1, 2, 3 and 4: I ask for Guin and His angels to bless me Mary: I ask for nothing I can get by But I know so many Less lucky than I Please help my people The poor and downtrod I thought we all were The children of Guin Guin help the outcasts Children of Guin Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions